Stage Eight (Video)
Stage Eight is the eighth episode of the Dan the Man web series made by Halfbrick Studios and StudioJoho. Plot The stage starts with Dan standing between a line of villagers and members of the Resistance bowing down to them, when one of the villagers asks what to do. Then Dan and The Resistance brought weapons and went to the castle. The Geezers went with Dan, too. Dan arrives there, and watches them attempt to break down the gate, and they and the armed militia enter the castle. The Resistance killed many inside the castle and stole from many stores. A resistance asked a goon where the king was, then punched him and tried to find the King. The geezers asked the goon where the villagers were. Meanwhile, the villagers and Josie still ran to make energy. When a goon saw this, he changed his minds and decided to help the Villagers and Josie. Josie ran to the other side of the treadmill and turned it off, thus saving the Villagers. Shortly after though, the Villagers were all killed by the Geezers when they destroyed the wall to come and rescue them. Dan entered the scene after Josie yells at the Geezers for killing the villagers, Josie (thinking that Dan returned from the dead) fled into the King's Castle and the Geezers chased after her. Dan tries to catch up to them but is stopped by the Dark Master. The Dark Master tried to kill Dan then The Light Master came and fought off the Dark Master before he was going to strike down the player. While Josie was running, she met the goon that saved her before. He showed her the way out of the castle. The Geezers and Dan and the Resistance found the King, and the Resistance's leader killed the King shortly after having cornered him in the Conference Room's bathroom, and got ready to kill the goon who saved Josie and the villager. One of the Geezers decided to stand up against the Resistance. Unfortunately, the Leader of the Resistance kills both of them, leaving his bar buddy in pain. He then seeks revenge the Resistance's leader. Dan arrived at the rooftop, where Josie, The Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive were fighting. They were then killed by King Resistance, but the bold geezer has defeated King Resistance. But King Resistance uses his remote control and self-destruct the castle. This makes the game reset from the beginning. When the villager asks them what they should do, Dan chose wars. When a geezer asked his friend should they help Dan, the bold geezer chose no, and they continued to drink beer. The stage is then completed. Differences Between the Video and the Game * The Forest Ranger, Gatekeeper, and Roboriot are nowhere to be seen in the video. ** As such, the Resistance's robot doesn't get demolished by the Gatekeeper. * In the video, the Geezers join the Resistance as the riot begins. In the game, they were already with the Resistance. * Dan is shown to not know that Josie is being held prisoner in the King's castle, whereas the game suggests that he is aware of this fact. * The Cyberdogs appear in the village; in the game, they didn't appear until Dan has already gotten into the castle. * The Resistance interrogates an employee who tells them where to find the King, after which they kill him. In the game, the Resistance questioned and massacred a whole group of employees. * Josie is constantly seen fearing death, when the game suggests she already overcame that fear. * One of the guards gets sick of watching the villagers and Josie forced to work on the treadmills and attacks the other guards to help the villagers escape, after which Josie gets off the treadmill and deactivates it, freeing the villagers only for them to accidentally get killed by the Resistance's explosives. In the game, both the guards simply leave the room to help fight off the Resistance; everything after that happens the same way as in the video. * Upon seeing Dan alive again, Josie freaks out and runs down the tunnel he and the Resistance had come from. In the game, she runs in the opposite direction. * The Light Master immediately intervenes when the Dark Master shows up to try and fight Dan. In the game, Dan has to fight the Dark Master in a full-fledged boss battle before the Light Master comes to his aid. * As Josie keeps running, she gets help from the guard that helped her escape the treadmill. Obviously, this doesn't happen in the game. * When the Resistance captures the King, he recognizes Dan and happily greets him before being shot by the Resistance. In the game, the King does no such thing; he simply cowers in fear until the Resistance shoots him. * After killing the King, the Resistance goes after the Chief Executive, indicating they knew he was behind everything the whole time. They presumably have no idea that the Chief Executive was the actual mastermind in the game. * In the game, the Geezers immediately protest against the Resistance's violent behavior after the King is killed, only for one of them to be killed. In the video, they don't do this until the Resistance tries to kill more innocent employees, including Josie's guard friend. * The Chief Executive holds Josie hostage while Dan struggles to shoot him, but Josie fights back and beats the Chief Executive down, then all three of them are killed by the Resistance Leader. In the game, the Chief Executive holds the bald Geezer hostage with Josie trying to shoot him and Dan watching, then everyone except Dan is killed by the Resistance Leader. * The Resistance Leader never summons his giant robot in the video. * The Resistance Leader is beaten down by the Geezer in the video, and by Dan in the game. * After Dan revives and restarts at the beginning, where he must choose between peace and war, Dan chooses peace in the game and war in the video. ** Also, Dan has a traumatic flashback of everything that happened when he chose war in the game; in the video, it's the bald Geezer who has that flashback because he was the last one to survive before the Resistance Leader destroyed the castle and the world was reset. Characters Main characters * Dan Supporting characters * Josie * The Geezers * The Villagers * The Drunk Man * The Light Master * The Resistance Antagonists * The Resistance * The King * The Advisor * The King's guards * The Dark Master Locations * King's castle * Villagers' Town Trivia * This episode is an alternate timeline to the events of the game, with some differences in the storyline (see above). To see the game's canon, visit this page. Category:Dan the Man web series